This invention relates to a method for measuring a parameter whose value is calculable as an integral with time of a function of at least one variable. The method of this invention makes possible the use of a microprocessor when measurements such as effective (RMS) voltage, effective (RMS) current, average power, and energy are to be made by calculation from the outputs of current and potential transformers.
Use of a microprocessor for making the required measurements from current and potential transformer outputs has the advantage over previously known methods in that there is not required the use of separate measuring devices for each of the measurements and the microprocessor provides an output which can be transmitted to a central computer for use.